


two isn't always better than one

by allthingsfandom101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsfandom101/pseuds/allthingsfandom101
Summary: The one in which Octavia has a plan, but so does Raven, and Bellamy and Clarke are both the oblivious idiots we all love.





	two isn't always better than one

Octavia Blake had a plan. It had been a plan years in the making, but she had finally decided to move forward with it. Maybe before she had hope that these two idiots would finally figure out they were in love with each other, but they just had to prove her wrong over and over again. This time though; this  _ fucking  _ time it was going to work out.

As much as Octavia would try to deny it, she had been playing matchmaker all along. The first time Clarke had come over to sleepover at her house and thus met her brother, it was a disaster. Clarke and Bellamy argued the whole time, but when Octavia asked Clarke later during a game of truth or dare if she thought Bellamy was attractive, Clarke started blushing fiercely and that told Octavia all that she needed to know. 

From then on, Octavia would invite Clarke over to her house when she knew Bellamy would be home so that they would all hang out. She guilted Clarke into being nice to Bellamy and blackmailed Bellamy into being nice to Clarke. She mentioned all the times Clarke stuck up for her in school to Bellamy and mentioned all the times Bellamy did something caring for her at home to Clarke. 

Slowly Bellamy had realised that Clarke wasn’t some princess who thought she was better than everyone else and Clarke had realised Bellamy wasn’t some arrogant jackass that only cared about himself. Bellamy started becoming just as protective over Clarke as he was with Octavia and Clarke started coming over to the Blake’s house for both Octavia  _ and  _ Bellamy. 

For almost half her life, she had a front row seat to her brother and her best friend’s pining for each other; the endless heart eyes and jealous looks thrown towards the other’s significant others. As much as it was cute and endearing that they cared so much about losing the other they’d both try to ignore their feelings, she and Lincoln were already married and it was just getting ridiculous. 

Ten years.

A whole decade of waiting. 

And still nothing. No confession. No kisses. No fucking clue that the other felt the same way about them. 

The only reason Octavia hadn’t done something sooner was because she felt guilty about trying to set them up when she was younger. Truth be told, when she was fifteen, she wasn’t really concerned with their happiness as much as she was longing for Clarke to be her sister. So, yes, she pushed her brother and her best friend together so that she and Clarke could be sisters. Selfish, she knew. But at this point, the damage had been done and she was convinced that her meddling only sped up the process of them falling in love with each other. She’d come to the conclusion that Clarke would’ve always been it for Bellamy and Bellamy would’ve always been it for Clarke. They were just...inevitable.

It was about goddamn time that they stepped out of their oblivious mindset and into the realisation that they were both in love with each other. She had seen one too many glances down at the other’s lips, she had heard one too many  _ ‘i’m not his type’ _ s and  _ ‘she’s not in love with me’ _ s, and now she was done.

The plan was simple. Clarke, Bellamy, and her were all going out with their friend group to a nearby bar. She would insist that Bellamy be the designated driver tonight and she would get Clarke somewhat drunk before they got there so that she would be fully wasted by the time they normally played games together. 

It was Octavia’s turn to pick the game tonight and she was going to pick truth or dare. Then sometime during the game she would pick Clarke and Clarke would pick truth. She would ask her if she was in love with Bellamy knowing full well that Clarke was the type of drunk that could not lie to save her life. Bellamy would be completely sober, which meant he would remember her love confession. 

Then voila. 

She would be known as the mastermind that finally got Bellamy and Clarke together. Not to brag, but Octavia thought it was pretty bloody brilliant. 

There was no way that this could fail. She’d been waiting months for it to be her turn to pick the game and now the night was finally here. 

Other people may wonder why she was so invested in their relationship, but it made perfect sense to Octavia. They were two of the most important people in her life, and they were soulmates and made each other so happy, so sue her for wanting them to be together.

Tomorrow morning when she woke up, she would be able to say that her brother and her best friend were finally dating and she could start counting down the days until Clarke Griffin became Clarke Blake and became her sister. 

Octavia couldn’t fucking wait.

~~~

Raven Reyes had a plan. Scratch that, Raven Reyes  _ always  _ had multiple plans, but this time it wasn’t related to fixing machinery or computers. This time it was a foolproof plan to get two of her closest friends to get off their asses and finally admit that they were soulmates and in love with each other or whatever shit they felt like. But she absolutely could not handle anymore of this pining bullshit that she witnessed on her day to day life. 

She couldn’t handle anymore of Bellamy’s puppy dog eyes whenever Clarke said literally anything and she couldn’t handle anymore of Clarke’s dagger eyes at any woman that dared to even glance in Bellamy’s direction (she was in fear for her life when Clarke found out about her one night stand with Bellamy). That was the problem being friends with both of them. She had to deal with twice the pining than Wells did, as he was mostly only friends with Clarke. Which is why she finally snapped. 

It was exhausting and quite frankly she was completely done with it. Raven wasn’t one for romance and sometimes she wanted to barf with how oblivious they were. 

Literally. 

These two were dumbest smart people she knew. And that was saying something because she knew Jasper.

The plan wasn’t too complicated. She knew Clarke. She knew that Clarke wouldn’t be able to  _ stand _ if Bellamy had a girlfriend. Obviously Clarke would need to be sober (because drunk Clarke would handle this very self destructively) for this to happen, which is why she was planning on making sure Bellamy and Echo were there early so Clarke would catch them together sober. Then she would pull Clarke aside, give her a motivational pep talk, and send her off to claim her mans.

She was particularly proud of this plan and couldn’t wait to brag to the rest of the group about how she won the bet (which may or may not be the reason she decided to do it on this very day). 

So here she was, wasting a Friday afternoon she could be spending on a date with Shaw setting up her plan by visiting Bellamy (they better fucking thank her). “Blake! Open the fucking door!” she called inside. 

He obliged a few seconds later, opening the door, glancing at her, and then letting her in. “What do you want?”

“Wow, testy,” she teased, but cut to the point regardless. “So you know the friend I was telling you about a few days earlier? Echo?”

“What about her?” he asked.

“She wants to go on a date with you,” she stated simply.

Bellamy deadpanned. “Why?”

Raven huffed, “I don’t know, maybe she finds you attractive, knows you’re single, and is a  _ normal  _ person who is trying to go on a date?”

Bellamy thought about it for a little bit, but Raven could tell he was going to need a better reason to go on a date with her. She was prepared though, she always was. “Why are you bringing this up?”

“Because if you aren’t going to man up and ask Clarke out, then you should find someone else. Jesus Christ. It’s pathetic really.” She was hoping that insulting him would work, they’d always had a competitive nature to their friendship (not nearly as bad as Clarke and Bellamy, but still competitive enough).

He was silent for a long moment before grudgingly nodding. 

“Great, she’s coming to bar night tonight and she can’t wait to meet you.”

And with that, Raven went to make her dramatic Raven exit TM and left before Bellamy could utter another word.

Yep. She was going to make history. 

Seriously. They had better fucking write a book about her for this shit she put up with.

~~~

Step one of Octavia’s plan was working perfectly. Clarke was already in an ‘I just wanna get drunk’ mood when she showed up to get ready with her, so getting her to take shots wasn’t that hard. 

Clarke was in the middle of putting on her heels when she opened her phone, stared at something for a few minutes before throwing it on her bed and then slamming a shot. “What was that about?” Octavia interrogated as she applied makeup, giving her friend questioning eyes. Clarke only huffed and went to retrieve her phone. When she opened it, Octavia immediately saw what she was looking at. She had one of those instagram memories open and it was of her and Bellamy, Clarke was pressing a kiss to his cheek and Bellamy was grinning like an idiot. 

But Octavia knew why this one was particularly hurtful for Clarke. Clarke was about to work up the courage to ask Bellamy out (she had plans to do it at a movie she was going to see with him two days later) when she found out that after they said goodbye on the day this picture was taken, he’d gone and slept with Raven. 

Octavia was brought back to the present when she heard Clarke sniffle. “Why am I not good enough?” she sobbed. “Am I just not attractive eno-”

“Clarke fucking Griffin, you fucking listen to me,” Octavia raged. “He doesn’t like you, he fucking loves you. He’s  _ in _ love with you. You are everything to him, I swear it on Lincoln’s life. And by god, you are  _ gorgeous  _ and if you say one more thing to imply that you aren’t, I will personally kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?”

Clarke started wiping the tears off of her eyes, “But Bellamy doesn’t love m-”

“Clarke. Adele. Griffin,” Octavia threatened. Clarke held her hands up in surrender, to which Octavia gave a look of approval. “You know I love you, right? I would never lie to you, and he’s my dumbass brother, so I know him just as much as I know you.”

“I love you too,” Clarke smiled. “You’re the best not sister I could ever ask for.”

“Damn right I am,” Octavia agreed. “Now let’s get those smokey eyes smokey.”

By the time the girls were ready to leave the house, Clarke was already tipsy and looked ‘hella fine’ according to Octavia. She had pulled out all the stops, taking an hour to do her hair and makeup, taking fifteen minutes to find the  _ perfect _ dress, and waiting for another half an hour until Clarke was pretty drunk. 

Her plan was in motion, and it was going to be the best day ever. She couldn’t help but feel giddy excited. The dreams she’d been having since she was fifteen were finally going to come true right in front of her eyes. If she was being honest, Clarke and Bellamy’s babies were going to be the cutest ( _ maybe _ even cuter than her and Lincoln’s). 

When they arrived at the bar, she noticed Bellamy’s car and smirked.  _ He’s got no idea what’s coming for him _ she snickered to herself before getting out of the car and beckoning Clarke to follow. As soon as they entered, Clarke excused herself to go to the bathroom, which left Octavia to search for her brother. 

It took her a little while to find him as the bar was always crowded on Friday nights. Finally, she spotted the back of his head and started heading over to him. That’s when she realised that he wasn’t alone. Raven was there, which wasn’t unexpected. But he was smiling at something that an unfamiliar leggy brunette was telling him and then he proceeded to lean in and pressed a kiss to her cheek before saying something back. 

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. _

Octavia marched over there with rage in her eyes and fuse that was about to blow. “Hey Bell?” she called, feigning sweetness. “What the fuck is this?”

The brunette held out her hand, clearly unbothered by the accusation in Octavia’s voice. “I’m Echo, Bellamy’s girlfriend,” she informed her.

Octavia blanched. She heard a gasp and without even turning around she knew that it was Clarke. Before Octavia could stop her, Clarke was fleeing. Octavia was about to go after her when saw Lincoln walk in the door.  _ Follow her _ she mouthed to him before whipping around to face her brother. Bellamy had been staring at the floor the whole time, clearly embarrassed.

“When the fuck? How the fuck? Why the fuck?” she asked, face livid and voice steely. 

“Octavia-” he tried, but she wasn’t having it.  _ He’s a dumbass idiot and I’m gonna kill him. _

“Answer my questions,” she demanded coldly.

“I will,” Echo stood up, facing her, clearly irritated. “When? Today is our first official date. How? I’m friends with Raven and she was telling me about Bellamy and suggested that we go on a date so-”

“RAVEN!?” Octavia screeched. “I need to talk to you!”

Raven turned to her, probably just noticing her for the first time as she was deep in conversation with the bartender. “Jeesh what’s going on with you?”

Octavia didn’t answer, she just grabbed Raven’s arm and dragged her to a secluded section of the bar. “Explain.”

“Explain what?” Raven questioned, agitated. 

“Echo,” Octavia gritted out, about to blow a gasket. 

“Oh, that. Right,” Raven sighed. “That is my master plan to finally get Bellamy and Clarke together.”

Octavia opened her mouth to chew her out, until her brain finally processed what Raven was saying. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, they clearly aren’t going to get together on their own. So I may have set Bellamy and Echo up so that Clarke can simmer in jealousy until she bursts and confesses her grossly undying love for him so then he can confess his grossly even more undying love for her and they can live happily ever after,” she explained. “Where is Clarke by the way? I need her here sober for this to work and she’s always early-”

“Oh my god,” Octavia groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead. “Seriously? You had to pick today to have this bloody plan?”

Raven crossed her arms defensively. “What the hell’s wrong with today?”

“ _ My _ plan is what’s wrong with today!” Octavia grumbled.

“Your plan? What the hell are you talking about?” Raven asked. 

“My plan to get Clarke drunk before we came so that she was wasted by game time. It’s my pick today and I was going to pick truth or dare. Then during the game when it was my turn I was going to pick Clarke, and she  _ always _ picks truth, so I was going to ask her about her feelings for Bellamy. We both know how Clarke can’t lie when she’s drunk and how she always rambles, so she’d admit her feelings for him. Bell is the designated driver tonight, so he’ll be completely sober for her confession. When he’s dumbfounded about it and in disbelief I’ll say I told you so and tell him to go get his girl,” Octavia revealed. “And then ideally he’d confront her about it the next day and admit his overwhelming love for her ya dee dah and happily ever after would ensue.”

They were both silent for a moment, realization dawning on both of them about how they both messed up.

“Shit,” they murmured in unison, wondering how they were going to fix this. 

~~~

“Clarke wait!” Lincoln called, trying to catch up to her. “Clarke!”

Clarke didn’t stop. 

She couldn’t.

She had been a fool to believe Octavia. Of course Bellamy didn’t love her. He didn’t even find her attractive! If she had been listening to her head instead of her heart, she would’ve been able to figure that out. It wasn’t that hard. He went for girls like Raven and Gina, tall, skinny brunettes. It wasn’t hard to believe he was dating Echo. She’s just his fucking type. 

But Clarke was not. She was the opposite of his type. She was a short, curvy blonde. No one wants a short, curvy blonde. 

While Clarke was upset at Octavia, the one she was the most mad at was herself. She hated herself for thinking that she would ever be good enough for Bellamy Blake. He was stupidly attractive and smart and kind and the best older brother she had ever met. Why would he ever go for someone who wasn’t attractive, barely hung on during her residency (thank god it was over), was horrible at first impressions, and was the suckiest daughter in the entire universe?

She slammed her fist against a brick wall once she thought she had gotten far enough away from Lincoln and then sunk down to her knees and sat trying not to cry against the wall. 

_ How could I have been so stupid? _

Really, that was what it boiled down to. She allowed herself to get her hopes up that  _ maybe _ , just maybe Bellamy felt the same way towards her as she felt to him. If she hadn’t had hope, she probably could’ve gotten away with pretending to be happy for him when he ended up with the woman of his dreams. All she would need was sixteen cats and twelve hour shifts at the hospital every day, and she should be all set. 

But no, she had to go and have hope. 

Screw hope.

After a little bit, she sensed a presence approach her and then sit down next to her. She couldn’t bring herself to look at them. “Clarke,” Lincoln murmured before wrapping his arm around her. That was all the invitation it took for her to let the sobs wrack through her body. He patted her head as she let out all of the tears she’d been trying to hold back. 

“I’m going to die alone,” she mumbled, words coming out as incoherent so Lincoln had no idea what she was saying. But she didn’t care, she kept repeating that over and over, praying that one day she would be able to say those words and it wouldn’t hurt anymore. 

She didn’t notice it when Lincoln scooped her up, carried her to a car, and drove her to Octavia’s apartment. All she could focus on was the pain of her heart breaking, no  _ shattering _ , for one final time. Before Octavia, Wells, her mother, Raven, and others had been able to heal it with their words. 

This time though, she didn’t think anyone would be able to heal it. And that broke her heart even further.

~~~

Bellamy had no idea what was going on. He figured his sister would be happy that he was dating, as she always asked if he had a girlfriend yet and frowned when his answer was always no. But the way she was acting made it seem like she was pissed off, like she was offended that he was dating.

Maybe Echo edged her on and she just didn’t like who he was dating, but it seemed deeper than that since Octavia and Raven have been in the corner having a very serious conversation for the past ten minutes. Echo kept trying to make small talk, but Bellamy had only been paying a third of his attention to her. The other two thirds was trying to figure out what Raven and Octavia could possibly be talking about and where Clarke was.

Bellamy was almost certain Clarke was supposed to be coming with Octavia, but he had yet to see her. 

“Bellamy!” Echo snapped, waving her hands in front of his face.

“What?” he asked, trying to force himself to get out of his head and focus on the conversation he should be having with his date. That was clearly easier said than done. 

“I’ve been asking you questions left and right and you barely take the effort to answer them!” she complained, throwing her hands in the air. Bellamy looked down at his shoes guiltily. 

“Sorry, I’m just in the wrong mindspace for this right now,” he tried to reason with her. Surely she must be able to see that his sister being upset had an effect on him. And rightfully so. She was his little sister, he would never be able to not worry about her. 

The whole Clarke thing, well, he doubted she even knew who Clarke was, so he didn’t have to worry about explaining that one. 

“I’m starting to wonder if you’ll never be in the right mindspace for this,” she retorted. “I overheard Raven complaining about how she had to  _ convince _ you to go on this date.” She laughed humorlessly. “I don’t even know why I agreed.”

Echo stood up, handing Bellamy a sheet of paper with a number written down on it. “If you miraculously ever get in the right mindspace for this, call me.” And with that, she stalked out, downing a shot on her way out. 

Bellamy just stared at her as she walked out. He knew that he should’ve gone after her, that’s what any guy would do. Hell, any other guy would be over the moon with having a girl giving him attention and making it very clear that they were interested in him. Especially one as hot as Echo. 

But for some reason it felt wrong. 

Who was he kidding? If it wasn’t Clarke it would always feel wrong. 

That woman had even ruined meaningless one night stands for him without even  _ kissing  _ him. He was head over heels in love with her yet she just thought of him as a friend, if he was lucky, otherwise she could just think of him as her best friend’s older brother, which is somehow worse than being friendzoned. 

“God, I’m screwed,” he muttered to himself, raking a hand through his hair. He glanced over at Raven and Octavia still deep in conversation when he noticed Lincoln walking up to Octavia. He hugged her, and they talked for a few seconds before Octavia nodded solemnly and Lincoln headed towards the exit of the bar. Octavia gave a very pointed look at Raven before they both started walking over to him. 

“Where’s Clarke?” was the first thing he asked, and he mentally kicked himself.  _ Subtlety is key!  _ he scolded himself. “I mean I thought she was coming with you and I haven’t seen her.”  _ Oh my god I managed to make it worse. _

Raven and Octavia gave an exasperated look to each other before turning back to him. “She...wasn’t feeling well,” Octavia explained uneasily. 

“What kind of not feeling well? Does she need to go to the hospital?! I always tell her she needs to take care of herself and not work herself to death and what does she decide to do? Go and contract an illness that’s going to-” Bellamy panicked before Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

“She doesn’t need to go to the hospital! God, take it down about a thousand notches. Clarke. Is. Fine. She doesn’t have some rare disease that’s going to kill her, alright?” Raven insisted. Bellamy nodded, but the uncertainty hadn’t left him yet. They still said she wasn’t feeling well. 

“Then how is she not feeling well?” he urged, starting to get exasperated.

Octavia sighed, before pointing a finger at him. “She saw you with Echo.”

Bellamy’s breathing hitched and his muscles froze. “That-that doesn’t make any sense,” he sputtered, brain trying to search for a logical explanation, but the only one that kept running through his head was the one that was most certainly impossible.  _ So much for being smart _ . 

“Doesn’t it?” Raven smirked, clearly seeing right through his feigned act of not having a clue as to what his sister could mean. 

Octavia just rolled her eyes. “She loves you, Bell.”

Bellamy spasmed, not believing the words that his sister was telling him.  _ God he really needed a warning before someone said those words _ .

“She doesn’t even  _ like  _ me!” he protested meekly. His heart wanted to believe his sister’s words. He wanted so desperately to believe that Clarke Griffin, the girl he’s been in love with for almost a decade, could love him back. But his head reeled him in, scoffing,  _ like hell she loves you. _

“Wow. You really  _ are _ dumb,” Raven sniggered. Octavia shot her dagger eyes to which Raven held her hands up in surrender. “Whatever. What I’m trying to say is that Clarke does love you. She is disgustingly in love with you. Has been for  _ years _ . You both are the oblivious ones. Literally everyone else sees it, even Murphy!”

“You’re being dramatic,” he glowered. “Everyone does not see it.”

“Then why do we all have a bet about  _ when _ you’ll get together, and not  _ if  _ you’ll get together?” Raven wondered, amusement painted across her face. 

Bellamy started choking on air and he grabbed his glass of water and chugged it. Octavia and Raven watched in a mix of horror and fondness. “Excuse me?” he wheezed when he finally regained the semi-ability to speak.

“We all have a bet about when you and Clarke will get together,” Octavia answered, taking a sip of her martini, clearly enjoying this show. 

“Who’s we?” Bellamy tried to ask with a level voice when really all he wanted to do was screech all of his words like a little girl. 

“You know, just the usual: Monty, Harper, Lincoln, Jasper, Maya, Roan, Emori, Murphy, Bryan, Miller, Jackson, Wells, Niylah, Gina, Lexa, Costia, Gaia, me, your sister,” Raven listed. “Oh! And I can’t forget Kane and Clarke’s mother.”

Bellamy felt dizzy and he staggered on his feet. “What the fuck?”

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but cut her off before she began. “Oh Raven, let him have his moment of realisation, I mean, it’s definitely not like I’ve been telling him that Clarke is in love with him for years now,” Octavia teased. “But thank God he figured it out. I don’t know how much more of this I could’ve taken.”

“Clarke loves me?” His voice broke and tears shone in his eyes. He didn’t want to believe it. He really didn’t. But goddamn his heart was taking over and giving him hope. Bellamy was still waiting for both of them to laugh and tell him: ‘of course we’re not serious. What, come on, did you really think we were?’

Octavia took his hand, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Yes, she is. I mean, I knew it from the beginning. Do you remember the first day you met? You guys were arguing all day and I was seriously beginning to think I was never going to be able to have Clarke over again, but then later we were playing truth or dare and I asked her if you were attractive. She got all blushy and didn’t say anything, but that told me all I needed to know. So I started trying to get you guys to get along, which didn’t go great at first, but then it did. I realised then that you two were literally made for each other. She would always ask if you were going to be there when we were going to hang out at our place, you know. She wanted you to be there as much as she wanted me to be there!” Octavia ranted, getting a bit emotional. “Clarke is in love you with you, just as much as you are in love with her!”

Tears were falling freely down Bellamy’s face as he accepted his sister’s words. Clarke loved him. She really did. 

“Where is she?” he asked, wiping the tears off of his face and getting ready to go after her. 

“She’s at Octavia’s apartment, Lincoln took her there,” Raven explained, but when Bellamy started to move, she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. “I wouldn’t do this tonight. She’s...pretty shaken up.”

Bellamy looked like he was about to explode right there in front of them. His heart ached for Clarke, the fact that she was in pain made him want to cry, comfort her, and kill everyone who had ever hurt her. It was overwhelming feeling so many emotions at once, including happiness because Clarke Griffin, the girl he’d wanted to marry since he was seventeen, was in love with him too. 

“Look, I know you want to go after her, but let her have tonight and then when she’s calmed down tomorrow, you can talk to her, okay?” Octavia tried to reason, but Bellamy didn’t look convinced.

“You going there isn’t going to help anything. She won’t believe a word you say and it may even make the situation worse if that’s at all possible,” Raven reassured. “You can go there right away in the morning, but please, wait until morning. I don’t think this is how she’d want you to confess your love for her.”

Bellamy caved, but not before insisting that Octavia go and stay with Clarke to make sure she was safe. Octavia just rolled her eyes before agreeing, and then left, not in the mood to have game night anymore. Raven left him to be the one to tell everyone that game night was going to be canceled because, according to her, ‘it’s your mess that you could’ve avoided if you had just asked Clarke out the millions of times I told you to’. 

He couldn’t disagree. Bellamy thought about all the times that he could’ve - and should’ve - told Clarke that he was in love with her. Where he should’ve taken her hand and kissed her. But he didn’t. 

To be fair, she didn’t either. 

Telling everyone that game night was canceled wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. As soon as he started rambling, trying to explain why, they immediately knew.

“You realised Clarke is in love with you,” Murphy stated bluntly, interrupting Bellamy’s blubbering self.

“Yeah pretty much,” he conceded. 

“And this is a problem because...?” Monty asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Because she doesn’t know I’m in love with her.”

“So tell her,” Emori pressed. 

“I am going to tell her tomorrow.”

“Why not tonight?” Roan wondered, completely exasperated.

“Because she saw me with a date,” Bellamy tried to explain, but he knew it didn’t sound good.

That had shut everyone up. Murphy looked like he was about to disown him. On second thought, so did everyone else. Finally Miller came to his rescue. “How?”

“Raven set me up with her friend, Echo, and I agreed because I didn’t believe Clarke was in love with me. Plus Raven is kinda scary sometimes,” Bellamy concluded uneasily. 

“Oh that snake!” Murphy cried in outrage. “Of fucking course she would.”

“What do you mean?” Bellamy questioned, but looking around at everyone else’s angry faces he regretted asking.

“The fucking bet! It’s in her time frame!” Jasper protested.

“We agreed no interfering!” Harper sneered.

“Rigged!” Bryan raged.

“This absolutely cannot count!” Wells hissed.

“Why am I not surprised?” Niylah rebuked.

“Bitch!” Roan spat.

Everyone was in a frenzy around him, so he started walking away, leaving them there. God he needed new friends.

~~~

When Clarke woke, she had a raging headache, felt sick to her stomach, and most definitely was not in her own bedroom.  _ Why am I in Octavia’s room? _ The last thing she remembered was getting ready for game night and then driving there. 

The doorbell ringing jolted her up and she raced towards the connected bathroom, puking her guts out. 

_ What the hell happened last night? _

When she was finished, she rinsed her mouth out and started trying to make out what the voices coming from the living room were saying. Immediately she was able to pick out Octavia and Lincoln’s voices. That made sense. They lived here.

The third voice was more muffled and she had to really concentrate to hear it. But as soon as she recognised it, all the foggy memories from last night came flooding back. 

_ Octavia telling Clarke to go for him. Him sitting next to a girl she didn’t know. Her coming out of the bathroom and in listening range hear the words ‘Bellamy’s girlfriend’. Lincoln chasing her as she fled from the bar.  _

“Oh my god,” she groaned to herself. Clarke couldn’t face him. She didn’t know if she would be able to again. Hopefully he didn’t know she was here. 

She was freaking out internally enough to the point where she didn’t notice that the voices outside had ceased and footsteps were approaching the room. When a knock at the door came, Clarke stopped cold.  _ Please go away, please go away, please go away _ she chanted in her head. However, her pleads seemed to have no impact, as the person standing outside of the door knocked more urgently. 

_ Fuck my life _ .

Clarke opened the door to none other than Bellamy Blake. The person she wanted more than anything in the world, but she didn’t  _ want _ to want him. The person she loved, but she hated that she loved him. The person that single handedly held her heart together and ripped it shreds. 

Her person. 

Her oxymoron. 

“Clarke,” he breathed. She had to force herself to stay still, to not launch herself in his arms right then and there. He may be her person, her oxymoron, but she wasn’t his. 

“What do you want, Bellamy?” she responded sharply, unable to look into his eyes. She would break if she looked at them, wouldn’t be able to hold in the pain she felt. 

“Can you look at me,” he pleaded. Clarke bit her lip. “Please. Please look at me.”

_ Goddamn him _ .

She looked up at him, directly into his eyes. His eyes were watery, pleading, and oh so full of warmth. They were the eyes she had been staring into the moment she realised she was in love with him. And now they were the eyes she wished she had never stared into. 

“I’m looking at you,” she whispered, trying desperately to sound detached, to sound like she wasn’t about to break down in one milisecond. 

She knew what was coming next. The talk. Him telling her he didn’t feel the same. Him trying to make the situation less awkward. Him trying to be polite and tell her in the nicest way possible that he just didn’t love her. 

Clarke dug her fingernails into the outside of her thigh, bracing herself physically for the most painful conversation she would ever have to have. Which was kind of pathetic. She had gone through break ups before - Wells, Finn, Lexa, Niylah - but none would hurt like this conversation. Hell, her and Bellamy weren’t even dating, that’s how pathetic she was. 

He took a shaky breath, and she waited for the blow to her gut. 

“I love you.”

Clarke sucked in a breath as her mind went haywire. 

He did not just say that. 

She took steps back from him, trying to put space between them. 

“Wh-what?”

Bellamy walked forward, until he was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

“I love you,” he repeated, taking her hand. Clarke’s mind was in a state of denial, her body was shaking, and her heart was beating out of her chest. 

She wanted to say something,  _ anything _ . But she couldn’t make any words come out of her mouth. For once in her life, Clarke Griffin was rendered completely speechless. 

When Bellamy realised Clarke couldn’t respond, he continued. “I’ve been in love with you for years now. God, I should have told you sooner. But I’m here now and I’m telling you now. Clarke, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You knew how to put me in my place, you knew how to comfort me when no one else would, you knew how to make me laugh when I was on the verge of losing it. You were the first person that I ever leaned on, that I ever trusted to help me. I was lost when we met, just...surviving. The day you told me that I couldn’t live for other people, that I had to live for myself too, I knew I was in love with you. I knew that it was you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,” he admitted. 

Clarke started shaking, not being able to handle it. How can anyone process the love of your life telling you that they feel the same way? 

“Clarke?” he questioned, voice breaking a little bit. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, finally being able to speak. “God, I love you too. I love you so much. I’ve been wanting to say this for so long. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-”

That was all she could say before Bellamy closed the remaining gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. Clarke couldn’t think about anything else besides the man in front of her and how amazing this was. The kiss was semi-frantic, both wanting to pour how much they love each other by their actions, but both not wanting to go too far. 

_ We should’ve done this sooner  _ Clarke thought after they pulled apart and Bellamy rested his forehead against hers. “Hi,” she murmured, looping her arms around his neck.

“You should go brush your teeth,” he mumbled back, but made no move to let her go. She giggled, burying her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He gripped her as tightly as she did him and neither of them let go.

Why should they?

They were finally home. 

~~~

“I can’t believe we’re finally going to be sisters,” Octavia beamed, inspecting the diamond ring around Clarke’s finger. Clarke huffed, wiping tears off of her face.

“You can’t?” she joked, causing Octavia to laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just glad that you two finally figured your shit out.”

“I second that!” Raven shouted, running over to Clarke and giving her a hug. “Not to be egotistical or anything, but you kinda have me to thank for that.”

“Hey! No, you have  _ me _ to thank for that,” Octavia argued, throwing an ice cube at Raven, hitting her in the shoulder. 

Before they could start a full-on ice cube war, Clarke intervened. “I know, I know, I am lucky to have both of you in my life.”

“Damn right,” Octavia snorted. 

“With that said, I am officially asking both of you to be my maids of honor. You guys have been the best friends I could ask for, and I want to be able to show you how much you mean to me, so please, be my maids of honor?”

Neither of them said anything, instead pulling Clarke into a hug, squealing with excitement. “You guys are going to have the best wedding ever with us planning it!” Raven boasted.

The two started gushing about what flowers they should have and what theme it should be, while Clarke’s phone vibrated and she glanced down at it. 

**Good morning beautiful. I love you.**

She smiled and thanked her lucky stars for Bellamy Blake. 

Her person. 

Her oxymoron. 

Her home. 


End file.
